<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's all in the snacks. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284337">It's all in the snacks.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Peanut and Jelly, Romantic Fluff, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, natasha romanov is a softie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>"Natasha x non-binary reader fluff, please. Something like R is in charge of Avengers Archives, is very quiet and discreet, but always leave extra info for Nat when she leaves on missions? Maybe treats too? Nat realizes that it's R n ask them out?"</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's all in the snacks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>a/n:</b> my first Nat fic; god, I'm so excited! I hope, if anyone finds this, you'll enjoy it ♡</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        </p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>Working at the Avengers facilities had been me peaking in life, that's just how it was; there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be for I knew here I was adding my little contribution to making the world a better place. I wasn't right in on the action but I was happy being in charge of the archives at the facility; I knew it sounded like a boring, expendable job but, truth was, it was vital for the appropriate running of everything around here: I kept tabs on every mission the team went on, noting down everything they told me about the place they visited, the people they fought, weapons used... basically all the intel they could give me so that I could write a kind of database for everything they could ever need in the future.</p><p>Being always there meant I had eventually met everyone on the team and it wasn't unusual when they invited me places with them; I wouldn't lie, it made me really happy being part of the team in a way, even if small: Tony was always joking and always managed to lighten up my mood, Steve always had a nice word to say just like Bucky and his always timely advice, Bruce had invited me into the lab a couple of times but the truth was I had no idea what I was doing so I simply sat there to marvel at his investigations alongside Peter some times, Thor was always ready to catch you if you fell... it was truly a magnificent team but, I had to admit, there was someone that had sparked my interest more than the rest: Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. Still to this day, I wasn't exactly sure why that was her code name but I didn't wanna ask and trigger an awful memory from her for I knew her past was rocky.</p><p>- "Hey, Y/N!"</p><p>- "Oh, hi, Peter!" -I smiled as I looked up from my laptop- "What do you need?"</p><p>- "Well," -he jumped on the counter, grinning from ear to ear- "I'm actually going on a mission and Agent Romanoff has sent me to collect the documents."</p><p>- "Oh, I see."</p><p>I was slightly disappointed Natasha was not coming through that day, I was crushing hard on her but I was too... shy to tell her. I mean, she was a full agent, badass woman and I was just... the head of the archives. No one really knew about me, right? They just were polite... Self-doubt would eat me alive if I let it, so I shook my head, standing up and asking Peter to walk with me and tell me more about the mission to know exactly what he needed, smiling to myself at how excited he was; he was truly adorable and insanely smart.</p><p>- "Okay, I think that's all."</p><p>- "Hold up, lemme grab a couple of other things..."</p><p>- "But, Mx. Y/L/N, this is all..."</p><p>- "You can never be too prepared Peter, trust me."</p><p>I smiled at him before going to the back, picking up a few extra documents that could be useful for the part of the world they were going to and then grabbing a small box I always had ready with some snacks, mainly filled with the ones I knew Natasha liked. It was the little details, okay? Maybe she'd notice one day. Maybe not. But it made me happy doing stuff like that. As I went back out, Peter had already started to read the first folder, mouthing some words to himself and nodding, raising his eyes from the paper as he heard me walking inside and closing it.</p><p>- "Here."</p><p>- "Oh, snacks! You're awesome, Mx. Y/L/N!"</p><p>- "Please, call me Y/N, I'm sure I've told you before." -I chuckled as I handed him everything- "Be careful."</p><p>- "I sure will!" -he started running out of the archive- "I'll bring everything back in perfect condition!"</p><p>- "I'm sure you will."</p><p>I laughed wholeheartedly as he disappeared through the hallway, shaking my head as I pictured the conversation Tony must have had with him before allowing him to go. It wasn't a particularly risqué mission but no trip was exempt from difficulties, which was why I always made sure they left with extra information, as much as it may have not seemed necessary but you could never bee too prepared. At least that was how I liked to think about it.</p><p>
  <b>--------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PETER'S POV</b>
</p><p>Mx. Y/L/N was one of the kindest people I had met in my life, quiet and shy at equal parts but they always made sure we had everything we needed. As I walked away, scanning the new documents they had handed me, I remembered something Mr. Stark told me about them <em>"Y/N is fundamental for this place and they are part of our team, their motto is 'you can never be too prepared' which has saved our asses more times than I'd like to admit".</em> I hadn't fully understood what he meant at that time, but reading the extra documents, it all made sense.</p><p>- "He's here!"</p><p>- "Good, we can leave now."</p><p>I was going on this mission with Clint and Natasha, and I had tried to pretend I was less excited than how I actually felt. Needless to say, I had failed. I walked up to them as they sat on the pilot and copilot's seats, handing Clint the documents and the box as Natasha was in charge of piloting the ship for the time being.</p><p>- "Y/N gave me extra docs and this box with snacks."</p><p>- "Snacks?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -I opened the box and showed them to Natasha- "Oh, wao, look at all this!"</p><p>I grabbed a small bag of chips and moved back to my seat, putting on my seat belt as Clint put on some music and we took off, having to grab my bag of chips with my web as we took off faster than expected. I was not going to let those chips go to waste.</p><p>The mission was... interesting, I had thought it'd be much harder but everything went down smoothly, getting rid of the bad guys, arresting the big brains and taking them back with us to the facility where Fury would take care of the rest. Of course, I grabbed a bag of M&amp;M's as we got out of the ship to celebrate, having to run back inside to grab the documents and the box to bring it back to Y/N as promised, running through the corridors, avoiding everyone there and munching on my M&amp;M's, opening the door to the archives with my elbow, not seeing Y/N there.</p><p>- "Mx. Y/L/N? I mean, Y/N?" -I walked toward the counter- "Hello?"</p><p>I put everything down on the counter, munching as I paced around, wondering where they'd have gone, not wanting to leave everything there unguarded, going over the last folder I didn't get time to read before we landed in enemy territory, soon realizing the mission had been, in fact, easier and smoother because of some of the notes in it.<em> Wao, Y/N really knows what they are doing!</em> I wondered what the team would do without them, I doubted anyone was as prepared as they were.</p><p>- "Oh, Peter, hi! You're back so soon!" -Y/N walked in through the door, startling me and almost making me drop all my pages- "Your spidy-sense betrayed you?"</p><p>- "At least you aren't calling it the tingles." -I sighed but smiled as they walked up to me- "All in one piece."</p><p>- "Yeah, the 'peter-tingle' sounds a bit cruel."</p><p>- "Thank you!" -I threw my hands in the air- "Finally someone that understands!"</p><p>Y/N started laughing, nodding as we walked together back to the archives to put everything in place, then staying with them for a bit, telling them everything I had seen as they started to take notes to build another folder. It amazed me how fast they wrote which explained why their notes were so diligent and complete, so put together...</p><p>- "Thank you."</p><p>- "For?"</p><p>- "That extra folder you gave me really helped us." -I started to make my way out- "Oh, and the snacks! I'm going to be the one coming by for the notes just to get snacks."</p><p>- "Always feel free to drop by." -they smiled as they sat on the main desk- "Going home now?"</p><p>- "Yeah, got some project to finish with Ned." -I turned around- "You won't happen to have something on metathesis and combustion reactions, right?"</p><p>- "I mean, probably." -they stood up again- "Come with me."</p><p>I knew it was basic high school stuff but I shouldn't have been surprised when Y/N pointed me to a cabinet taller than both of us that was full of physics documents, Y/N explaining that they also kept tabs on everything Tony studied for he dropped by from time to time to revisit some documents he liked to read on paper rather than on computer; I never took Tony for someone to read papers nowadays, especially with all the AI he had around but that only benefited me for Y/N allowed me to take all I needed home on the condition I'll bring it all without coffee stains. I didn't drink coffee so that'd be easy to do. As I got out, I almost run into Natasha for the pile of papers almost neutralized my vision; she looked deep in thought, asking me if Y/N was still in their office, nodding before resuming my walk. It was going to be a long night.</p><p>
  <b>-------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>NATASHA'S POV</b>
</p><p>After the mission, I immediately went into the showers, covered in sweat and some blood, wanting to relax my muscles for a moment before I had to deal with Fury and all the paperwork. Peter had handled himself well that afternoon; he could put on a fight and he was a valuable asset to us all. It had surprised me how both him and Clint had responded to Y/N giving us extra info and snacks; they always did that, or so I thought.</p><p>- "That's the first time I've gotten snacks since they are here. They must like you better than the rest of us."</p><p>- "You sure?"</p><p>- "Nat, I don't joke with snacks."</p><p>Our conversation had been short, Clint starting to read me the extra information that, as it always happened, ended up being of valuable help and the mission went as smooth as it could go thanks to it; however, I couldn't get Y/N out of my mind, wondering if I was seeing things. I really liked them but it was hard to read them when we usually only spoke about work and when they came out with us, they were pretty quiet and relaxed; I liked that about them, a calming presence always made me feel better.</p><p>Once I was done and changed into clean clothes, I made my way back to the main area, finding Clint there with Fury and Tony, the three of them going over how our mission had unraveled, quickly asking me to join them to tell them what I had seen and to give my evaluation of Peter. I was honest about it, he was good at what he did, he was one of us but he was still a kid which meant we shouldn't be putting his life in danger unless strictly necessary for the greater good, and even then I'd have my doubts.</p><p>- "I'll proceed to question and charge the ringleaders." -Fury was the first to leave- "Good job."</p><p>- "Okay." -Clint got comfortable on his chair as Fury left us alone- "Let's talk about Y/N."</p><p>- "They are great." -I stated simply, not knowing what he wanted out of me.</p><p>- "They are more than great." -Tony stood up, walking to the bar, preparing himself a drink- "They are what makes this team work so efficiently."</p><p>- "Yeah to all of that but I meant..." -Clint stood up- "Stark, do they always leave snacks for everyone?"</p><p>- "Who? Y/N?" -Tony eyes us over his glass- "Not that I know of, why?"</p><p>- "Aside from the extra folders of information, we got snacks today."</p><p>- "Maybe they just had extra today and gave it to you."</p><p>- "Nat says she always gets snacks."</p><p>- "Not always... just most times."</p><p>- "So when are you asking them out?"</p><p>I could've fallen from my chair at Tony's comment, not wanting to hear any more about it from them, needing time on my own to think about all of this, shushing them as I exited the room, hearing them quickly change topics as I left. <em>Maybe they are just pranking me. No, Clint's not one of those.</em> I walked around the facility, thinking about it all. <em>Ask them out? On a date? Would they accept? Did I want them to accept?</em> Romanticism hadn't been a massive part of my life but, thinking about Y/N made me feel some type of way, different from other things I had felt before. I had always appreciated their caring attitude and the fact that they always had my favorite snacks laying around made me smile. Except it wasn't casual, they had them for me. <em>Could they possibly be interested in me?</em></p><p>- "Oh, sorry, Miss Romanoff, I mean, Natasha."</p><p>- "Need help with all of that?"</p><p>- "No, I'm just going back home."</p><p>- "With all of that?"</p><p>- "Yeah." -Peter looked at me from behind the pile of folders- "Y/N is letting me borrow them for my physics project."</p><p>- "Good luck, then."</p><p>I watched him go, shaking my head as the contraposition of how he was behaving now and what he was currently doing against how I had seen him behave just hours ago, occurred in my head. Peter was a kind and loving kid. I turned my head back to where I had been walking towards, realizing I was almost at the door of the archives, choosing to take it as a sign. I felt a tad nervous, which was unusual, but I was quick to shake it off, licking my lips and entering the room.</p><p>- "Y/N?" -I called out for them as I didn't see them- "Are you busy?"</p><p>- "Natasha?" -their head popped from behind a cabinet- "Give me a second!"</p><p>I heard papers being moved and drawers closing as I stood in front of the reception table, looking around, seeing the box Peter had carried with him into the ship there, smiling to myself, looking inside and grabbing one of the peanut and jelly bars, wondering where those were from, raising my eyes as they walked back to where I was, attempting to leave it back in the box.</p><p>- "Take all you want, those are for you."</p><p>Their face went blank for a second as they realized what they had just said, looking everywhere but to me for a moment.</p><p>- "You make this?" -I showed them the bar and they nodded- "These are the best."</p><p>- "Thank you."</p><p>- "Why did you never tell me you made them for me?" -they opened their mouth and I could tell they were going to protest- "I know you make them for me Y/N, just like I know I'm the only one getting snacks in general."</p><p>- "Well... mmm... you see.... I... you..."</p><p>- "Why did you never tell me?"</p><p>They sat on the chair in front of me as I took a bite of the bar, deeply enjoying it, wondering what'd it take for them to give me the recipe. Or even better, teach me how to do it.</p><p>- "You're a bit intimidating."</p><p>- "Is that a bad thing?"</p><p>- "For the bad guys? Certainly." -they smiled as I did, my eyes following their every move- "For me? Just some times."</p><p>- "Why?"</p><p>- "You make me nervous." -I must have missed controlling something in my face for they quickly stood up- "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant you're really... cool."</p><p>- "Cool?"</p><p>- "Peter's been hanging around a bit more than usual lately."</p><p>We both busted out laughing, my chest filled with warmth as I watched them, they were so beautiful and I finally realized why I looked forward to our weekly handouts: it wasn't to be together with the rest, it was because it meant seeing Y/N out of work, having easily been drawn to their aura and calm state, sitting together and sharing laughs and even small conversations aside from the rest. I really liked Y/N. </p><p>- "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>- "Sure, what do you need?"</p><p>- "And be honest about it."</p><p>- "Of course."</p><p>They focused their whole attention on me, standing beside me now as I looked into their eyes, trying to think of how I should be asking such a question, not wanting to come too forward but not wanting to look like this was just casual for me. I took a deep breath.</p><p>- "Would you join me for dinner some time?"</p><p>I could see in their eyes they were processing it, furrowing them for a moment as I stood there, slightly lost int heir eyes, hoping they'd give me a positive answer.</p><p>- "Just us?" -I nodded- "You're kind of hard to read, Natasha."</p><p>- "Nat."</p><p>- "Nat, are you asking me on a date?"</p><p>- "Only if you say yes."</p><p>Their eyes widened ever so slightly, a small smile on their lips as they finally nodded, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, looking at the floor for a moment before finding their eyes again.</p><p>- "For a second there I thought I had read too much into it."</p><p>- "So that means the extra snacks worked?"</p><p>- "It took a couple of people to help me realize you weren't doing that for everyone and just because you're the most caring person around."</p><p>- "I just... I didn't know if you'd be interested and..."</p><p>- "I'm hard to read." -I chuckled as they nodded- "I know, I'll try to work on that for you."</p><p>Their gaze went shy, looking at the floor. I hoped we'd work out because I'd never forgive myself if I broke their heart and I didn't think I could handle getting mine broken. I took their hand in mine, a cute small smile on their lips as they looked up at me again.</p><p>- "You free tonight?"</p><p>- "I am." -they smiled, squeezing my hand.</p><p>- "I'll come pick you up at, say... 8:30?"</p><p>- "Sounds good to me."</p><p>I nodded, leaning forward and kissing their cheek before letting go of their hand, smiling as I started to walk away, trying to keep my excitement inside but stealing a glance back, seeing Y/N was not bothering to keep it to themselves, doing a little dance as they walked back inside the archives. I shook my head, walking out and turning my head to the hallway just in time to see both Tony and Clint at the end of it, giving me a thumbs-up before they ran away as I glared at them. I had a date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <i>Endgame did my woman dirty so we're fixing it (a bit) with this fic.</i><br/><b>🌺 Feedback is always extremely welcome!🌺</b><br/></p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>